disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues
LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues - gra zręcznościowa na komputery osobiste i konsole (X360, PS2, PS3 i Wii), stworzona przez Traveller's Tales oraz wydana przez LucasArts. Polskim dystrybutorem jest Cenega Poland. Jest to druga po LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures gra z serii osadzona w środowisku klocków LEGO. Opis fabuły i poziomy Gra oparta jest na fabule wszystkich czterech filmowych części Indiany Jonesa: Poszukiwaczach zaginionej Arki, Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady, Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata oraz Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki. Niemal połowa gry oparta jest na czwartym filmie z serii, zaś część poziomów z części 1-3 pochodzi z poprzedniej gry. Postacie W czasie przechodzenia wątku fabularnego do dyspozycji gracza oddano około 50 postaci m.in. Indianę Jonesa w stroju z filmu Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki i Mutta Williamsa. Oprócz tego za zebrane monety można wykupić dodatkowe postacie. Wśród tej grupy znajdują się np. Irina Spalko, Rene Belloq, Arnold Ernst Toht, Ernst Vogel i płk Herman Dietrich. Pojazdy Nowością jest możliwość kierowania pojazdami. Wśród nich znalazły się: wojskowy Jeep, odrzutowiec North American F-86 Sabre, motor zwykły i trójkołowiec, hot rod, jeżdżąca lodziarnia, wóz strażacki oraz UFO. Opis rozgrywki Gra ma charakter zręcznościowy. Polega na omijaniu przeszkód i walce z przeciwnikami. Trzeba też rozwiązywać proste zagadki które wymagają przesunięcia lub użycia przedmiotów z otoczenia bądź też skorzystania ze specjalnych umiejętności postaci. Różnice między grą, a filmem ﻿Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Arki: * W grze to Indy zdobywa posążek z Peru, a w filmie kradnie go Belloq. * Do Nepalu, Indianę zawozi Jock , a w filmie dolatuje tam samolotem pasażerskim. * W Kairze, Marion bandyci porywają od razu, a w filmie dopiero po jakimś czasie. * W poziomie w Kairze, jesteś Indim i Sallahem który w filmie jest wtedy gdzie indziej. * Gdy Indiana i Sallah spotykają Arabskiego szermierza(w grze obaj, a w filmie tylko Indy), w grze Indiana do niego strzela kilka razy, a szermierz te wszystkie strzały odbija po czym rzuca miecz do góry by go zachwile złapać, ale łapie go małpa, a następnie w araba Sallah rzuca bananem, a w filmie Arab się chwali umiejętnościami tylko Indiemu który znudzony go zabija jednym strzałem z rewolwera. * Nie ma rozmowy między Jonesem, a Belloqiem. * Nie ma rozmowy między Marion, a Belloqiem. * W grze wejście do Studni Dusz prowadzi przez Pokój Map, a w filmie Studnia Dusz jest oddalona od Pokoju Map. * W grze Indy widzi pierwszy raz Marion po porwaniu dopiero w Studni Dusz, a w filmie już w namiocie. * Pominięto walkę przy Latającym skrzydle. * Pominięto walkę Indiana kontra Nazista o ciężarówkę gdy Indy pod nią się przeczołgał. * W grze Naziści gdy przejmują statek Katangi, biorą tylko Arkę, a w filmie Arkę i Marion. * Z Arki wychodzi disco kula. * W filmie przez moc Arki Toht zostaje roztopiony, Dietrich wysuszony, a Belloqowi pęka głowa, lecz w grze Belloq dostaje moc Arki którą zabija wszystkich Nazistów. Świątynia Zagłady: * Podczas gdy Willie śpiewa, Indiana już zaczyna walkę z gangsterami Lao Chego, a w filmie gdy Willie skończy śpiewać. * Podczas poscigu w Szanghaju w grze to Indy i Short gonili samochód Lao gdyż on porwał Willie, a w filmie to gangsterzy gonili Jonesa gdyż chcieli go zabić. * W filmie Lao Che miał jeden samochód, a w grze ma ich strasznie dużo. * W filmie został ukradziony tylko jeden Kamień Sankary przez Thugów, a w grze trzy Kamienie i to przez małpy (w filmie nic o tym nie ma), a następnie przez Thugów po przybyciu całej trójki przyjaciół. * W grze w pałacu od razu jest walka z Thugami, a w filmie najpierw Indy, Short i Willie jedzą kolacje z Maharadża Pankotu, a potem idą spaći wtedy dopiero Thugowie atakują całą trójkę. * W filmie świątynia Kali jest pod fundamentami pałacu, a w grze w jaskini niedaleko pałacu. * Mola Ram w filmie chce użyć Kamieni sankary do opanowania świata przez religię Kali, a w grze chce ożywić nimi olbrzymi posąg Kali. * Nie ma sceny z uwalnianiem dzieci niewolników i walki z głównym strażnikiem. * Nie ma sceny z ucieczką na wagonikach. * Maharadża w filmie staje się dobry dopiero w kopalni i daje tylko wskazówkę jak uciec ze świątyni, a w grze staje się dobry już na ołtarzu i idzie potem już przez cała grę z trójką bohaterów. * W grze musisz walczyć z ogromnym, sześcioramiennym posągiem Kali, a w filmie nic o tym nie ma. * Most na którym był Indiana Jones, Mola Ram, Thugowie, Willie i Short w filmie się rozwala ponieważ Indy przecina linę która jest odpowiedzialna za równowagę mostu, a w grze zawala się gdyż Mola Ram niesie głowę posągu próbując przestraszyć bohaterów, a głowa ta jest za ciężka i pod pływem wagi most się zawala. * W filmie Brytyjczycy z rozkazu kapitana Blumburtta zabijają Thugów przy moście, a w grze w świątyni Kali. Ostatnia Krucjata: * Nie ma sceny z młodym Indianą. * Na statku Panamy Hata w grze występuje też Sallah, a w filmie tylko Indy. * W grze Indiana przychodzi po Krzyż Coronada który ma Panama Hat, a w filmie zostaje schwytany przez Paname który zabiera mu Krzyż. * Panama Hat w grze nie ginie, tylko ląduje na bezludnej wyspie wraz ze swoimi wspólnikami. * Indiana nie dostaje informacji o zaginięciu swojego ojca od Donovana tylko od Marcusa. * Nie ma sceny w grobowcu Sir Richarda i pościgu na łodziach. * Kazim nie występuje w grze. * Indiana dostaje dzienik dopiero w zamku Brunwald z rąk swoiego ojca. * W grze zamek to jedno wielkie pomieszczenie. * Nie ma pościgu na motocyklach. * Indy pierwszy raz widzi Donovana dopiero w zamku. * W grze w Berlinie dochodzi do wielkiej bijatyki. * W Berlinie paleniem książek dowodzi Elsa . * Indiana nie dostaje autografu od Hitlera. * Nie ma sceny z Zeppelinem. * Nie ma pościgu na samolotach. * Indiana pierwszy raz widzi Vogela dopiero na czołgu. * Indiany w ogóle nie było na czołgu. * Indy nie spada wraz z czołgiem do kanionu. * Elsa nie ginie. * W grze gdy Donovan wypija ze złego Graala staje się tornadem, a w filmie gwałtownie się starzeje. * Indiana w ogóle nie wziął Graala. * Rycerz Graala nie występuje w grze. * Marcus nie występował w poszukiwaniu Graala. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Kategoria:Gry komputerowe i wideo Kategoria:Gry